Depper Physically (And Mentally)
by hinagiku2705
Summary: SEQUEL TOUCH HIS BODY (AND HIS HEART TOO). Jujur mereka saling merindu. Namun situasi mengharuskan mereka untuk tenggelam dalam kehidupannya masing-masing. Pertemuan yang seharusnya menjadi saat untuk melepas rindu diakhiri dengan kejadian yang merubah hubungan mereka. Their bond go depper. "Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan dari sisiku?"-Chanyeol "Whoaaa"- Baekhyun (Yaoi/Oneshoot)


**Depper physically (and mentally)**

.

**Pairing** : CHANBAEK, and exo members as cameo

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genree** : romance, smut and humor (maybe._.)

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, NC, sexual content

I WARN YOU, IT`S PORNOGRAPHY. SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

13 bulan 2 minggu 3 hari. Ya, sudah setahun lebih chanyeol dan baekhyun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kehidupan percintaan mereka memang tidak semulus porselen. Gangguan-gangguan seperti salah paham, tuntutan akan perhatian, kecemburuan hingga rasa bosan kerap hadir dalam hubungan mereka. Nyatanya, keduan insan yang berbeda tinggi 12 cm tetap mepertahankan ikatan mereka. Keduanya sadar mereka bukan anak labil yang menjalankan suatu hubungan dengan mengutamakan ego atau emosi, usia mereka sudah kepala dua lebih. Baik chanyeol dan baekhyun mengerti tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Oleh karena itu mereka mencoba menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan bersikap dewasa serta berpikir matang sebelum bertindak atau memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun kau sudah memutuskan tema apa yang akan kau angkat sebagai topik skripsi?" kim myungsoo bertanya kepada baekhyun sembari membereskan tasnya. Myungsoo merupakan teman satu jurusan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyandang gelar mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Semester depan merupakan semester dimana mereka akan disibukan dengan penyusunan tugas akhir atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai skripsi. Tampak kedua orang itu membereskan barang-barangnya karena kelas yang mereka ikuti telah usai.

Baekhyun mengela nafas. "molla yo myung. Aku masih ragu dalam menentukan topik. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengangkat topik audit internal sebagai upaya pengkajian manajemen yang optimal, namun aku bingung perusahaan apa yang bisa aku masuki. Kau sih enak bisa langsung memutuskan akan meneliti penerapan _activity based budgeting_ di Lotte. Keluargamu kan bekuasa disana."

"aigoo jangan mengeluh seperti itu baekhyun. Padahal kau sendiri bisa minta bantuan orangtuamu yang pengusaha juga kan." Myungsoo menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah rupanya. "setelah ini kau akan kemana? Hari ini kita hanya ada jadwal satu mata kuliah kan."

"heumm, entah. Aku belum ada rencana."

"Kau tidak ada acara dengan namjachingu mu?" tanya myungsoo kembali. saat ini myungsoo dan baekhyun menuruni undakan tangga untuk menuju pintu yang kearah keluar kelas.

Lagi-lagi baekhyun menghela nafas. "jangan ditanya. Raksasa itu sedang mesra-mesranya dengan benda yang bersuara bising dan bermandikan oli."

"Dia sedang sibuk juga ya. Semangat baekhyun, semoga saja tidak ada masalah berarti kedepannya. Aku pergi dulu ya, yeoja chinguku menungguku." Myungsoo menepuk pundak temannya tersebut dan berlari kecil menjauhi baekhyun.

"yaa! Kim myungsoo seenaknya saja kau mengatakan hal itu. Itu seperti mendoakan masalah datang padaku tahu. Dasar,,,"

Bekhyun berpisah dengan temannya itu di depan kelas. Sepeninggal myungsoo ia kembali memikirkan namjachingunya, park chanyeol. Bukannya ia cemburu dengan mesin-mesin (_hell_ baekhyun itu bersuara indah dan bersih- itu menurutnya sendiri sih), mau tak mau baekhyun harus merelakan chanyeol lebih sering bercengkrama dengan mereka. Wajar saja, chanyeol juga merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang juga akan menghadapi skripsi. Jadi akhir-akhir ini chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan banyak waktu di bengkel (tempat anak teknik bereksperimen dengan berbagai mesin). Sebaik-baiknya seorang kekasih baekhyun keberatan jika harus bergabung dalam ruangan yang bernuansa seperti laboratorium dalam film transformer. That's a big nonono. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertapa di perpustakaan, mencari ilham terkait tugas akhirnya. Urusan namja bernama Park chanyeol bisa nanti saja pikirnya. Lagipula hingga detik ini juga komunikasi mereka masih lancar dan baik-baik saja, paling hanya intensitasnya yang sedikit berkurang karena kesibukan masing-masing. Jika boleh jujur, ehm, sebenarnya baekhyun rindu dengan sentuhan raksasanya tersebut. Sudah lama ia tidak bermanja-manja dengan namjanya tersebut. Memang untuk soal kontak fisik ia dan chanyeol masih melakukannya (batas maksimalnya adalah mebuat bibir bengkak dan memberi tanda di leher) untuk urusan masuk-memasuki mereka belum melakukannya kembali. Yah mereka masih memikirkan masa depan juga. Nafsu duniawi tidak boleh mendominasi begitu sepakat mereka. Apalagi jika mengingat pengalaman mereka setahun lalu dimana mereka bertiga terpaksa minta maaf pada orang-orang di seluruh penginapan (alibinya chen menemukan kedua temannya itu membawa soju ke kamar). Chen dengan berbaik hati (tak lupa janji baekhyun yang akan menemaninya belanja dan membeli _clutch_ model terbaru, serta janji chanyeol untuk mentraktirnya hotpot, ayam goreng, dan kawan-kawan) bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan mengungkit kembali mengenai sisa adegan ranjang yang ia lihat secara _live_.

^0^

"BACON, SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR? CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA" teriakan nyaring seorang namja dan gedoran di pintunya mengagetkan baekhyun dari alam mimpi. Saking terkejutnya ia sampai terjatuh dari pulau kapuk "appo,," rintihnya dari bawah kasur.

"Jongdae jangan terlalu brutal begitu kasihan baby smurfku" sebuah suara yang cocok menjadi narator acara _National geography_ di tv menyapa indera pendengaran baekhyun. Itu chanyeol.

"haisss sudah berapa kali kita hubungi dia tapi tidak merespon juga. Wajarlah aku berlaku begini" jongdae membalas dengan nada gusar.

Baekhyun mempertemukan kedua alisnya. Dengan keadaan bingung ia melihat smartphonenya. Jam menunjukan jam 12.12 di minggu siang ini, dan terdapat 13 miss call serta 7 pesan singkat dalam smartphonenya.

**_Hey wasss up everybadyy! This is your galxy fanfan. Remember me? Missing me? Nado bogoshipo yorubun kekeke^0^ to the point, aku berada di korea dan ada waktu luang. Dan karena aku adalah senior yang baik aku mengundang kalian ke rumahku minggu besok. Kita bisa berpesta, hitung-hitung melepas rindu sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun our eomma kim jumyeon walau telat 2 bulan. So be readih guys. Kedatangan kalian akan sangat berarti:*_**

What the? Baekhyun memasang ekspresi datar saat membaca pesan yang paling awal. Ia tak habis pikir seniornya di club music dulu dan yang sekarang bekerja di cina belum berubah juga. Tetap aneh. Di depan orang-orang seniornya yang bernama Kris itu selalu memasang ekspresi dingin dan tenang, namun bagi orang-orang yang sudah dekat dengan kris, lelaki yang tingginya seperti tiang itu ternyata bersifat polos dan kikuk- singkat kata bodoh.

Belum sempat baekhyun bereaksi lain, pintu kembali digedor-gedor. "YA! Byun baekhyun!"

^0^

Disinilah baekhyun dan kesebelas teman lainnya. Mereka yang dulu merupakan teman akrab di klub musik sekarang sedang berkumpul di rumah—ah atau yang lebih tepat disebut kastil- milik kris. Baekhyun, chanyeol, jongdae, dan minseok merupakan orang-orang yang datang paling akhir dirumah itu. Tadi saat di rumah baekhyun dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi jongdae memaksa baekhyun cepat bersiap-siap (alasannya setelah dari rumah baekhyun, mereka akan menjemput minseok juga yang notabene merupakan orang yang sangat displin. Jongdae yang pada dasarnya menaruh hati kepada seniornya yang sekarang menjadi barista imut itu pun berusaha maksimal untuk tidak telat menjemput minseok). Jangan lupakan juga, jika soal chanbaek jongdae aka sedikit sensitif mengingat ia adalah saksi hidup yang menyaksikan pasca "perang" chanbaek setahun yang lalu. Iri mungkin, who know?

"Gwencana? Kau dari tadi diam saja." Chanyeol bertanya khawatir kepada baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ketempat teman-temannya yang lain.

"Nde. Tenang saja, aku hanya lelah karena kurang tidur. Semalam aku sulit untuk tidur" baekhyun menjawab chanyeol dengan mengulas senyum di wajahnya. Ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya itu berpikir hal aneh-aneh. Walaupun sebenarnya sesuatu yang tidak biasa sedang terjadi pada baekhyun.

"jinja? Maaf tadi kami terlalu memaksa dan terburu-buru mengajakmu pergi. Si chensing mesin itu seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS jika menyangkut minseok hyung"

"haha gwencana. Sudahlah yoda aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita nikmati saja pesta hari ini jarang kita bisa berkum—huwaaa panda! Bogoshipo,,," belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah berlari dan merangkul pemuda tinggi yang berkantung mata seperti panda. Keduanya saling berangkulan dan berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia pun turut melepas rindu dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

^0^

Hari telah menjelang malam, setelah puas bermain, berbincang, dan sebagainya para namja tampan itu nampak berkumpul di kamar kris. Sambil menunggu makan malam yang sedang di sipakan, mereka nampak duduk manis di depan _Home theater_ yang menayangkan film bernuansa komedi-horror. Saat sedang tertawa tiba-tiba namja yang paling muda diantara mereka memasuki kamar yang pintunya terbuka tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

"chanyeol hyung, gawat!" seru sehun.

"wae sehunee?" chanyeol bertanya was-was. Perhatian seluruh penghuni kamar itu tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"tadi saat aku ingin ke toilet aku mendengar suara rintihan. Ternyata baekhyun hyung di dalam. Aku tidak melihat ekspresinya karena ia menundukkan wajahnya di atas wastafel, tapi aku mendengar ia meraung seperti kesakitan dengan menyebut namamu hyung."

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi chanyeol meloncat turun dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Setengah berlari, Ia keluar dari kamar dan reflek membanting pintu kamar hingga tertutup. Karena kakinya yang panjang chanyeol mencapai toilet dalam waktu singkat. Dalam ruangan yang tak kalah bersaing dengan toilet hotel tersebut nampak baekhyun yang menenggelamkan wajah diantara tangannya yang bertumpu di wastafel. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, bandannya nampak gemetaran.

"baek! Ya tuhan ada apa denganmu? Lihat aku baek." Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun. Diputarnya tubuh lelaki yang nampak kesakitan itu. Chanyeol pun melihat wajah baekhyun.

Aneh.

Chanyeol tau ekspresi itu. Setahun yang lalu ia melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang seperti itu. Walau hanya sekali, ia hafal ekspresi yang ditampilkan pemuda dengan _eye smile_ ini. Terangsang.

"ba—baekhyun?" chanyeol tergagap. Diliriknya tubuh bagian bawah baekhyun. Tanpa banyak berbicara banyak lagi dan terkesan kasar chanyeol melepas celana jeans dan boxer yang dikenakan baekhyun. Sungguh chanyeol tak menyangka pemandangan yang ia lihat ini. Sebuah vibrator nampak bersarang di lubang anal baekhyun.

Ekspresi kaget chanyeol tergantikan menjadi ekspresi menyeringai. "baby, buka matamu tatap aku."

Kini posisi chanyeol duduk dengan melebarkan kakinya, baekhyun berada dalam pelukannya. Tak ada jawaban, chanyeol menggigit cuping telinga baekhyun pelan.

"anggghhhh..." baekhyun mendesah. Terkutuklah dirinya yang tak bisa menahan nafsu. Baekhyun namja normal yang memiliki siklus hormon. Saat hasratnya datang ia akan beronani, namun entah ada setan apa kemarin malam ia ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Dengan _sex toys_ yang dibeli secara online berberapa bulan lalu, baekhyun berusaha menuntaskan hasratnya dan ia pun berakhir menghabiskan malam minggu dengan mendesah membayangkan penis kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh memasuki tubuhnya kembali. Mungkin lucifer sedang tertarik padanya hingga tadi pagi belum sempat ia membereskan vibrator itu, jongdae dan chanyeol mengajaknya pergi. Awalnya laki-laki penggila eye liner ini bisa bertahan, namun jika ada benda yang mengganjal di anus dan menggesek alat kelaminmu lama-lama kau akan terangsang juga kan. Disinilah baekhyun sekarang, tak berdaya dalam dekapan chanyeol. Ia berharap vibrator ini bisa digantikan dengan milik chanyeol yang selain lebih panjang penis tersebut juga lebih hangat dan membuat baekhyun nyaman.

"Kau dengar kata-kataku baek?" chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan nada tenang.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya "n—nde. Ergh,,, sudah lama sekali yeol. A- aku,, tak tahan." Sebuah benda kenyal menyapu permukaan bibir baekhyun. Bibir tebal yang ia rindukan itu langsung saja dilumatnya perlahan. Lidah chanyeol terjulur keluar, baekhyun dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses. Lidah mereka saling bertemu dan melilit satu sama lain. Rasa jeruk sedikit terasa di indera pengecap baekhyun, ia jadi sadar apa yang baru dikonsumsi siang tadi.

"emm,,, ermm" suara decakan lidah dan kecipak saliva samar-samar terdengar. Liur yang saling bercampur menetes dari sudut bibir baekhyun. Tanpa baekhyun sadari tangan chanyeol mengarah ke bawah.

"arghhh!" baekhyun menjerit terkejut, namun karena bibirnya tersumpal bibir chanyeol jeritannya menjadi teredam. Vibrator yang tertanam itu ternyata dinyalakan oleh chanyeol hingga maksimal. Tubuh baekhyun pun reflek membalasnya. Rektum itu menjepit sex toy yang bergetar dengan kecangnya."

"sssshh,,, ye—yeol, lepaskan. ahnnn"

" dilepas? Kenapa baek, bukannya kau sedang ingin dipuaskan. " chanyeol memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam anus baekhyun bersamaan dengan vibrator yang terus bergetar.

"lepashhh. Gantikan dengan milikmu. Inihh tak nyamahhnn"

"_So slutty. You want my penis_?"

Baekhyun mengganguk pelan. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kekasihnya yang biasa baik dan lembut ternyata bisa sangat mendominasi dan terkadang menyebalkan saat berhubungan seksual. Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dan vibrator dari lubang baekhyun. Lubang itu nampak kosong, berkedut, dan lembab oleh cairan yang dihasilkan dari tubuh baekhyun sendiri.

"_Byun baekhyun, you are my__personal__bitch. So nobody could enter you_. Termasuk alat ini, kalau kau sedang butuh bicara saja padaku. Kita bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya bersama, arraso?"

Sambil mengatur deru nafasnya yang mulai stabil baekhyun menjawab. "ne, yeol. Mianhae, aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

"jadi kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu juga baek? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan dari sisiku?"

"eh? bu—bukan begitu yeol. A-aku,,,"

"..."

"minhae chanyeol, jeongmal saranghae. Aku berjanji aku akan lebih terbuka padamu." Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan muka sendu."yaaa!" tiba-tiba ia berteriak. Bagaimana tidak, chanyeol mengigit dan menyesap pipinya.

"pa-pabbo, yoda!"

"heumm,, pabo begini kau mencintaiku kan? Aigoo kekasihku yang berpipi tembam ini manis sekali" chanyeol terkekeh sembari mencolek pipi baekhyun. "baek berbaliklah, aku akan memenuhi apa yang kau butuhkan."

Baekhyun mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu, dengan masih sedikit bersungut ia menumpukan dirinya pada wastafel.

"Ahnnn,,, " sebuah benda tak bertulang menerobos bagian privasinya. Lidah chanyeol nampak menjilat-jilat liang analnya. Hangat. Baekhyun sungguh merindukan chanyeol. Ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya agar indera pengecap itu makin menusuk lebih dalam.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol menarik kepalanya. Ia berdiri tegak dan mempersiapkan penisnya sendiri yang sudah cukup menegang dari awal mendengan baekhyun mendesah. "kau sudah cukup basah. Maaf baby, aku tak akan melakukan foreplay lagi aku akan langsung masukan seperti waktu itu ya."

Dengan sinyal hijau dari baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukan seluruh batang penisnya. Lengguhan miris terdengar dari pria dibawahnya. Sakit sekaligus nikmat, itulah yang baekhyun rasakan.

"baby,,, eughh kau menjepitku erat sekali."

Setelah merasa baekhyun cukup siap chanyeol mulai mengeluar masukan alat kelaminnya.

"eunghhh,,, terus yeol. Disitu, enghhh... faster please"

Suara peraduan skrotum chanyeol dengan pantat baekhyun memenuhi ruangan itu.

_Plak_

Pantat kenyal itu bergoyang sedikt dan memerah saat chanyeol menamparnya. Chanyeol benar-benar gemas dengan dua bongkahan besar lagi pantat itu. Efeknya sungguh memuaskan. Rektum baekhyun kian menyempit. Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis chanyeol yang menegang dan berurat di dinding anusnya.

_"__aghh aghh chanyeol i wanna—"_

"nado baby, together."

"Chanyeol/baekhyun"

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan. Cairan putih yang mengandung jutaan sel sperma milik baekhyun mengotori lantai kerami dan dadanya. Sementara milik chanyeol merembes keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari tubuh baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka chanyeol masuk bilik toilet dan duduk dengan baekhyun di pangkuannya. Keduanya nampak mengatur nafas.

"hei yoda,,, ronde selanjutnya?"

Wow. Siapa yang mau menolak lelaki cantik nan seksi ini.

"tunggangi aku baek" ujar chanyeol sambil mengecup sekilas bibir baekhyun.

Setelah membalik tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol baekhyun meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu lelaki tinggi itu. Ia menaikan tubuhnya.

_Srtt,, jlebbb_

eunghhh...

_Srtt,, jlebbb_

Ssshhh...

_Srtt,, jlebbb_

Baekhyun nampak seperti duduk diatas per. Ia melompat-lompat kecil mencari kenikmatan tersendiri. Dalam dan sedikit kasar. "Rasanya berbeda jika chanyeol yang memegang kendali, kenapa ia bisa menemukan g-spotku dengan mudah?" itulah yang baekhyun pikirkan, cukup lama ia berusaha melwan perih dan menemukan titik yang membawa kenikmatan baginya.

Chanyeol hanya diam memandang kekasihnya itu. Kedua tangannya diletakan di punggung baekhyun. Ia sengaja tidak membantu baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya agar lelaki jangkung itu dapat menikmati pemandangan dimana kekasihnya sedang dikuasai hasrat. Cantik. Lelaki dipangkuannya ini benar-benar menarik, chanyeol ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

"ahhh ye—yeol apa yang kau lakukan?" baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari posisinya. Hal tersebut berimbas kepada tubuh baekhyun limbung kebelakang dan hampir jatuh. Penyatuan analnya dengan penis chanyeol seolah menjadi satu-satunya kunci yang membuatnya tak menyentuh lantai keramik. Chanyeol meraih salah satu kaki baekhyun dan meletakannya diatas bahunya. Chanyeol kembali mendominasi. Tusukannya kembali semakin dalam namun lembut.

_Arghhh,,, sshhhh._ Desahan mereka berdua bersahutan hingga puncak kenikmatan berhasil keduanya raih.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang anal baekhyun. Sejumlah larutan kental ikut merembes keluar. Ia menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek. Kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba.

"Byun baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."

"eh?" baekhyun memelototkan kedua manik matanya

"aku benar mencintaimu, dan maaf jika egois tapi aku ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu kedepannya. Soal pekerjaan aku telah mencoba menapakinya dari sekarang. Usahaku dalam proyek berhasil, Samsung akan merekrutku setelah wisuda nanti. Ahh mianhae belum sempat kuceritakan, aku bermaksud memberimu kejutan. Kalau soal orang tua aku sudah mengatakan kepada orang tuaku terkait hubungan mereka. Awalnya mereka kaget, namun mereka bilang akan mencoba menerimanya. Apalagi saat bertemu dengan orangtuaku mereka mengatakan suka dengan sifatmu baek." Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar

"whoaaa"

"whoa. Hanya itu reaksimu baek?"

"memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Kau melamarku saat kita baru saja bersetubuh, dan perlu kutegaskan lagi, ini di dalam kamar mandi orang yeol."

"aku bukannya bermaksud tidak romantis. Aku pikir kau berbeda dengan yeoja di luar sana yang banyak menuntut macam-macam, sehingga aku tidak menyiapkan macam-macam. Aku tidak membawa cincin agar nantinya kau bisa memilih langsung yang mana kau suka baek. Untukmu, apapun akan kuusahakan." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengamit tangan baekhyun. Dikecupnya punggung tangan berjari lentik itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Baekhyun memandang manik mata bulat pria bertelinga lebar yang sedang memangkunya. keseriusan sekaligus rasa kasih terpancar dari sana, bulu kuduk baekyun meremang.

"Kau itu bodoh"

Hati Chanyeol serasa meloncat dari tempatnya, namun baekhyun tetap melanjutkan. "namun aku ini lebih bodoh yeol. Aku bisa saja mencari orang lain yang lebih tidak kikuk dan keren. Tapi aku tak mau mereka. Aku selalu memikarkanmu yeol. Mungkin aku akan sering berteriak padamu atau aku juga dapat melukaimu, tapi aku juga ingin egois yeol aku ingin selalu mendapangimu." Baekhyun meletakan tangannya di pelipis chanyeol, diusapnya pria yang juga memandangnya itu.

"baek, boleh itu kuanggap sebagai jawaban iya?"

"heum tentu saja idiot!"

Kedua insan itupun berciuman kembali. Saling menyalurkan emosi yang membuncah dalam diri mereka. Ciuman yang lembut, lama, dan membuat kedua orang tersebut saling ketergantungan dengan diri pasangannya. Tanpa sadar kedua penis yang sudah sama-sama lemas itu saling bergesekan kembali dan menegang."

"byun baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendahnya di telinga baekhyun. "calon suamimu ini nampaknya masih sanggup melakukan kembali. Aku jamin ini lebih memuaskanmu dibanding mainan itu"

"Kau beruntung. Aku sedang sedikit rindu padamu, soo, baiklah." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada seperti meremehkan namun chanyeol juga menangkap senyuman tulus dari bibir tipis pria dipangkuannya itu.

Sahutan desahan dan pertemuan kulit pun kembali terdengar dari kamar mandi mewah itu. Apalagi yang dibutuhkan kedua insan tersebut saat ini? mereka merasa telah lengkap satu sama lain.

Well,, chanyeol baekhyun, sejujurnya kalian membutuhkan sprei atau kasur baru untuk diberikan ke Kris.

**~END~**

**_EPILOG_**

"Dia menutup pintunya?" kris mengeluarkan suaranya.

"seperti yang kau lihat hyung. Ayo kita susul chanyeol hyung" tao bangkit dengan wajah yang tak kalah cemas.

"sayangnya itu tak bisa tao" kris menjawab dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu memandangnya. "kamarku ini menggunakan kartu untuk keluar masuk, jika ditutup maka pintu akan otomatis terkunci. Dan tadi aku belum meletakan kartunya di dalam kamar, karena saat bermain basket tadi kartunya ada didalam celanaku yang otomatis berada di keranjang _laundry_ di luar kamar."

"MWO?" semua (kecuali kyungsoo dan yixing) berteriak terkejut.

"Jadi kita terkunci disini hyung?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan muka andalannya O_O

"ndee"

Mereka pun terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menunggu orang lain menemukan kartu dalam celana kris. Bodohnya pun alat komunikasi mereka tinggal di luar kamar bersama tas mereka, karena agenda menonton film itu mendadak dilaksanakan saat mereka bosan menunggu makan malam siap dihidangkan.

**_1 jam_****_.._****_._**

"haisss kemana mereka? Kenapa lama sekali?" junmyeon nampak mondar-mandir melintasi ruangan.

"aku cemas dengan baekhyun" xiumin ikut menimpali.

"molla yo. Kita terpaksa diam menunggu mereka." Kriss berucap pasrah.

"hyung apa pelayanmu tidak akan kemari" tanya yixing.

"aku tadi berkata jika sudah siap letakan saja dulu di ruang makan kepada para pelayanku. Karena aku pikir kita akan asik menonton film jadi biar mereka yang menunggu kita."

Suasana pun hening kembali.

**_2 jam…_**

"ige mwoya! Lama sekali"

"sabarlah kkamjong, bukan hanya kau yang ingin keluar"

"sehun benar kai. Tunggu sajalah sebentar lagi sepertinya mereka akan kembali" jumyeon berkata bijak.

Suasana pun hening kembali.

**_3 jam…_**

"Aku tak tahan."

"Heum? ka bicara apa luhan ge?" xiumin bertanya kepada luhan yang menudukan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Aku ingin ke toliet! Aku sudah tau kuat menahannya dari tadi" luhan tiba-tiba berseru seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"MWOO?" kaget semua namja.

"Sa—sabar lu. Kau pasti bisa menahannya" sehun ikut bangkit dan mengusap-ngusap pelan punngung hyung favoritnya tersebut.

"ughhh,,, i—iya. Mudah-mudahan saja mereka cepat kembali" ujar luhan lirih. Ekspresinya juga kelihatan menderita.

Suasana pun hening kembali. Mereka berdoa.

**_4 jam…_**

"INI SUDAH DILUAR BATAS KEMAMPUANKU. KRIS MAAFKAN AKU!" luhan berlari ke ranjang kris

"WHAT THE? TUNGGU LUHAN! AKU MOHON TUNGGU DULU"

"LUHAN GE, JEBAL JANGAN DISINI" chen turut berteriak frustasi.

"MAAF SEMUAAA"

"Luhan hyung, kalau kau tak tahan. Aku juga tak tahan sebenarnya,,," sehun mengikuti luhan kearah ranjang kris.

"Tunggu, sehun jangan bilang kau?" kyungsoo memandang sehun ngeri.

"Daebak. Sekarang ada dua orang yang akan buang air di ruangan ini."

"Kai, omongan mu tak membantu." Hardik tao. Kai hanya menggidikan bahunya.

"KRISSS MAAF MENGOTORI KASURMU." Teriak Luhan final, ia mulai membuka kancing celana jeansnya.

"A—Aku juga kris hyung. Mianhae yorobun." Dengan wajah memelas sehun pun merangkak ke atas kasur.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Arghhhh menjijikan"

"Astaga waktu itu dua orang kelebihan hormon seksual, dan sekarang dua orang dengan kantung kemih kecil. Ahhhh kenapa aku harus melihat secara langsug!"

"Omo,,, omo,,O_O"

"Ya tuhan, keluarkan kami sekarang T^T"

Suasana menjadi amat ricuh tak terkendali. Sepertinya chanbaek memang akan benar-benar tamat riwatnya setelah ini.

**(REALLY) END**

AN: eothe? Maaf klo alurnya cepet, habis tiba-tiba temen sekostan masuk kamar jadi imajinasi mesum ku bubar deh hehe. Lagian aku ga bermaksud bikin ini jadi series, so hope you enjoy the ending^^

Balasan review:

YOONA: im back, and there something smut again hoho. Dan tenang masih hidup dengan kurang damai kok. Makasih banyak lohJ

Guest: gomawo yo~

Shin il kwang: haha yup saya mahasiswa, kalau enggak mana berani post yang iya-iya kyak gini:3

Dims: Ini dah lanjut dear, thankyou.

Ia: gomawo. Kalau ending yang ini gimana? Memuaskan kan *maksa._.v

**Special Thanks For**

YOONA, Re-Panda68, Nenehcabill, devrina, ShinJiWoo920202, chanbaekssi, sunachann, BubbleePororo, arolinaa, 12Wolves, ia, Maple fujoshi2309, shin il kwang, guest, septhaca

**RNR NE! GOMAWO~**

**Oktober 2014**


End file.
